emory_havenfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Rosegold
Overview Julia grew up in the Greater Philadelphia area with her wealthy parents. In the time that she spent there, she found most of her time taken up being alone and entertaining her own whims. Everything was at the tips of her fingers, and yet she found that the most important things didn't come from wealth or image; only from your true self. Her parents spent most of their time trying to earn money or entertain company, and she was okay spending it for the most part, but only on those things she truly loved. She learned the value of moderation and has only been dabbling in the magic handed down to her by her mother since she was six. Hobbies * Reading * Being a little bit lazy * Magic * Poetry * Drawing * Crafts * Being Silly * Gaming Likes * Art * All kinds of music * Flowers * Anime * Harry Potter * Having and sharing moments with people * Photography * Snack foods * The Dresden Files * Movies (old and new) * Using ridiculous words that people usually don't like in everyday conversation * Most nerdy things Dislikes * Pickles * Bell peppers * Inequality * Bullies * When people rub their feet against carpets * Negativity Mannerisms Julia moves with an unspoken grace, the kind that comes with people that know what they're doing, even though she usually doesn't have a clue. She has confidence when she walks or gestures to something, and she smiles quite a lot. Some of her most nefarious ticks are biting her lip, making silly gestures, or combing her hair into her face when she's bored. Sometimes she sits the wrong way in chairs, draws all over her textbooks, things like that. She can be awkward at times, but she does it confidently. Personality Summing it up, she's like Glenda the good witch, if Glenda were a nerdy brunette teenager who enjoys a good book and pop culture references. She's even-tempered, overly silly, and is a good friend. She knows her limits but tries to push them when it comes to the things she thinks she can push. She's resilient, optimistic, a dreamer, a poet, and loves to find the beauty in life and her surroundings. She's also got a good sense of humor too (or at least she likes to laugh a lot). Appearance Julia dresses however she feels. If she's feeling lazy on that particular day, she wears baggy clothes, sweatpants, and a sweater. If she feels like being cute or seasonal, she'll pick something more stylish. Sometimes she also wears cosplay items for some of the mangas, anime, books, and movies she's into. Two things that almost always seem to be true is that she has a popsicle in her hand and smells like magnolias and brown sugar. She has long brown hair that she experiments with, sometimes using fake bangs or wigs to express herself. * Height: 5'4 * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair: Auburn * Eyes: Hazel * D/L: No * Status: Single * Scent: Magnollias & and Brown Sugar Biography The 'Rents Michael Kenneth Rosegold, current age 42, had a humble beginning as a farmer's son in a small town called Chadds Ford in Pennsylvania. He learned early in life that if you wanted something, you should work for it, but until he had been eighteen he wasn't sure exactly what he was working hard for. He was the Quarterback of his High School football team, Student Body President, Valedictorian of his class, and voted Most Likely to be Successful by his peers. All in all, his life before college was successful, and yet he felt there was something missing. It wasn't until he had spent a whole year at college that he had figured out what exactly that was; the two loves of his life. Analee Birch and the Criminal Justice System. Analee's childhood was anything but conventional, on the other hand. She had been mediocre at best in her classes, had a wild streak and a love of danger that was near insatiable, and learned when she was twelve years old that she was also a witch! She had spent most of her years in Emory Haven, and when she did she had attended her local High School as well as the Magic Academy. She had gotten her grades up by the time it came to graduating but found herself torn between another local school and one halfway across the country. In the end, Penn State won, and she had packed her bags and found the same thing that Michael had - A future law degree and the love of her life. After four years of being in a relationship, the happy couple had decided to move in together. They waited until after they were both finished with law school before marrying, but when they did the pair had found themselves perfectly, blissfully happy. On the night that Michael proposed, Analee told him that she was a witch. This should have come as a great surprise for him, should have turned him away from her entirely, but the Christian man had decided long ago that she was the perfect fit for him, and nothing short of death would ever change his mind. Five months after they were happily married, the Rosegolds found that they had a new obstacle to overcome, and so they decided to do it together. With their fresh law degrees, jobs, and lives securely in place, they became parents. Early Life Julianna Michael Rosegold was born on the 8th of August in 2001 to Analee and Michael Rosegold in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She was passed the middle name Michael due to the fact that every first-born in the Rosegold family line has had the name, and thus the tradition needed to be continued. She is an only child, mostly due to her parents' busy schedules, and spent most of the first four years of her life escorted and taught by multiple nannies. When she was seven years old, her father became one of the youngest District Attorneys in the state, and her mother was a well sought-out Litigator. As it was, they had a rich and warm environment to raise their daughter in, but they simply lacked the time. After she had turned five, they left her to her own devices and the little girl let her imagination run wild. Since they had moved to a good five acre land on the outskirts of Philly, she had spent most of her time exploring and playing with imaginary friends. Due to her parents' careers dealing with the criminals of the city, they found it necessary to keep Julia out of the public school system. As soon as she reached the age of six, she was educated not only in the way her family felt was fit, but also in the subjects that she found to be most fascinating. She took a year of archery, learned to play the oboe, did a summer of archaeology, and even took some ballet lessons. It wasn't until she had reached the age of eight that she had found one of her true passions; Horseback riding. It became such a great love in her life that at nine her parents had decided to build a stable and teach her the fundamentals of riding. She collected horses for a while, taking some on great adventures through the fields and woods near her house. She even partook in barrel races for children at the local rodeo. She always won third place, but it wasn't the contests that she loved, it was the control of the horses and the feel of the wind in her hair. Robert Ross Middle School It became apparent to Michael and Analee that their child was growing up when she had reached the age of eleven. What they hadn't expected was for her imagination to still be in full swing. That, paired with the fact that she had absolutely no friends, led to her parents' decision to enroll her in the local public Middle School. Middle school wasn't exactly what Julia thought it would be. When she entered the double doors at the beginning of her sixth grade year, she expected to be welcomed with open arms, to be in a school full of people exactly like her and be accepted from day one. What she found, however, was that she couldn't connect with her peers. Most of them had spent years together, at Bradbury Elementary and Preschool. They were mostly middle class or upper middle class, with the occasional lower class student. They hardly spoke the same language as her, and none of them seemed to really be interested in the same kinds of things. They bullied her because her clothes and hair were different, as well as her world. Until Seventh Grade, she hadn't even made a friend, and later she wished that she never had. Barbrah Welch was the closest Julia had ever come to having a friend. They met in Seventh Grade when she moved into town. Barbrah lived with her grandparents and was a fairly poor student. She came to school in raggy, baggy clothes, which led to Julia asking her why she dared to do such a thing. Julia, having been brought up with the finer kind of life, didn't really understand the way things were at first. When she finally understood, she brought Barbrah some of her clothes from home, mostly her favorite pieces (to her own mother's horror). Barbrah didn't realize that Julia was rich for a few months. When she had finally realized it, she took advantage of it. Sadly, it was the first sleepover that gave her away. Any time Barbrah wanted something, she would play on Julia's emotions by acting pitiful or throwing tantrums. When Julia's parents stepped in and told the girl that her behavior wasn't suitable for any friend of their daughter's, Barbrah sought revenge on Julia. She was jealous of what she couldn't have, belittled her any chance that she got, and made Julia the butt of every joke during classes. Barbrah took what Julia loved most - her love of horses - and turned it into something to be ashamed of. She constantly told her that she wasn't the pretty, smart, silly, wonderful girl that she was and in the end, Julia believed her. She became so depressed, so shut off from her parents, that they began to worry. It was then that they had decided: Robert Ross Middle School wasn't right for their daughter. Right before the end of her Eighth Grade year, Analee and Michael pulled her out of the public school system and brought her home. Returning to Homeschooling Putting Julia back in homeschooling is probably the best thing that her parents could have done. At first, she was a depressed shell of the girl that they once knew. She didn't seem to have opinions, couldn't make decisions on her own, and worried so much about what people thought that she couldn't be productive. Most of her time was spent in her room unless she was sharing a meal with her family, and even then she didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. She was broken-hearted, lost, and had never felt more alone in her life. She was able to learn what she wanted again with the same set up as before, and yet no extra-curricular activities piqued her interest. Everywhere she had found solace before was gone, and so she sought a different kind of comfort. She started watching old movies, new movies, anime. She read manga and books and listened to every kind of music she could get her hand on. She may not have found a way to express herself in the first year, but she was slowly finding out who she was again. After the first year had passed, she had found something that kept the shadows quiet - poetry. She found it easier to express herself when she could put her feelings into words. The shorter the number of words she found, the better she felt. It wasn't her way of connecting with the outside world. It was her way of connecting with herself. Julia will probably never show her poetry to anyone because she fears that it wouldn't be special anymore. She still, to this day, has several notebooks hidden around her apartment full of poetry and can be found writing while listening to music or reading. All of the love that she found in culture and poetry formed her into what she is today, and she doesn't care what others think of her as much, either. Seventeen Analee had a secret. She was a witch. Her husband had known about it since the day they had gotten engaged, and he had been supportive of the fact that she didn't want to use it in front of her daughter or let her daughter know about it. Analee and Michael Rosegold didn't want to scare their daughter or hurt her with something she lacked that her mother had, and so the couple kept it a secret. There were times throughout Julia's childhood where it came into question whether she had magic or not. Things would go missing, the garden would grow a bit faster than normal, and when she used to play in the surrounding woods they thought they had seen her speaking to the flowers. The flowers never seemed to speak back, but she always seemed to be having conversations with them. It wasn't until Julia was well into her sixteenth year of life that she began playing with it, and so her parents had been oblivious to their daughter's abilities. When they finally did find out, Analee took her daughter aside and told her about her secret and everything it entailed. She was a witch, went to Lunae Academy when she was a teenager, and that she was sending her daughter away two weeks before her seventeenth birthday to learn more about how to harness and use her magic. At first Julia didn't know what to think. She was angry at her parents for hiding such an important piece of who she was, mad that they hadn't trusted her with a secret, but then she became relieved. Maybe the strange things that happened around her weren't just in her imagination. Maybe she really was a witch! Julia packed her bags, heading to the small town in Oregan with everything she thought she might need, including some of her parents' money. She spent most of her birthday unpacking her things, settling into the new town she would call home and found an apartment in old town that she could truly be herself in. It was miniscule in comparison to the home she was born and raised, but the charm of it all touched her and so she settled down, readying herself for the next big adventure. Magic It's such a beautiful thing! Relationships TBACategory:Witch Category:Female Category:Teen